


Restless

by orphan_account



Series: Velalora Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pretty much pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen can't sleep, so the Inquisitor sings to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> [Click here for the vocal adaptation for this amazing lullaby!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zl3CmzQY1So) another short one, but i feel like putting three works out in the last... two? days is pretty decent

A shift in the bed caused the smaller of the two occupants to wake from her dreams, blessedly free of demons. 

She blinked groggily, sitting up to glance at the man at her side. A frown pulled down her lips at his pained expression, but as she reached to wake him, he jolted upright with a gasp, automatically reaching for the sword that wasn't at his side. 

"Cullen? Cullen, it's alright. You're alright." She murmured quickly, twining their fingers and bringing them to her lips. "I'm here." She brushed the words over his knuckles, only letting his hand free once she was sure he'd calmed.

"I am sorry, love. Perhaps it would be best for you to return to your-"  
"Mmm not going to happen, _ma vheraan_. You're stuck with me tonight." She grinned lopsidedly, relaxing against the head of the bed even as he lay back down. She carefully guided his head to her lap, running light fingers through his unruly hair. The quiet melody of a lullaby found it's way to her tongue, one she remembered from all those years ago with her clan. Softly, she began to sing.

" _Elgara vallas, da'len_  
Melava somniar  
Mala tara aravas  
Ara ma'desen melar "

Cullen glanced up at her, a smile so fond it almost hurt, and she bent to press her lips quickly to his, the song falling off for a moment.

" _Iras ma ghilas, da'len_  
Ara ma'nedan ashir  
Dirthara lothlenan'as  
Bal emma mala dir "

It was obvious he was trying to stay awake now. She paused just long enough to wriggle back into his embrace, nearly falling asleep herself.

" _Tel'enfenim, da'len_  
Irassal ma ghilas  
Ma garas mir renan  
Ara ma'athlan vhenas  
Ara ma'athlan vhenas"

The verse slurred more and more as it got to the end, and the last _vhenas_ was cut short by a yawn. The song had worked, however, Cullen sound asleep with his arms loosely caging her. She let herself take in the moment of pure bliss before sleep took over, forcing her under its blanket once more.

**Author's Note:**

> translations;  
> ma vheraan - my lion
> 
>  
> 
> Elgara vallas, da'len - Sun sets, little one,  
> Melava somniar - Time to dream  
> Mala tara aravas - Your mind journeys,  
> Ara ma'desen melar - But I will hold you here
> 
> Iras ma ghilas, da'len - Where will you go, little one  
> Ara ma'nedan ashir - Lost to me in sleep?  
> Dirthara lothlenan'as - Seek truth in a forgotten land  
> Bal emma mala dir - Deep with in your heart
> 
> Tel'enfenim, da'len - Never fear, little one,  
> Irassal ma ghilas - Wherever you shall go  
> Ma garas mir renan - Follow my voice  
> Ara ma'athlan vhenas - I will call you home  
> Ara ma'athlan vhenas - I will call you home


End file.
